Fear of the ninjas !
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Dororo has a horrible nightmare and cant get back to sleep, who caused this! :D  one-shot


Fear of the ninja's ... one shot by chichi and =keo=

Disclaimer: We dont own the books, comics or anime

{ Chichi: Hi everyone and welcome to another story!

=Keo: If you normaly read out storys you are probably wondering why we are writeing st frog things, well heres the deal, I am now staying at dragons house,  
the only spare room they have is a basement, it has a very small TV that only gets japaneese chanlels, One time when I was grounded I stayed in bed all day watching a marrathon of kerro gunsou (no subbs wahh TT_TT), then I watched it on youtube (with subbs ^_^), and now I am writeing fanfics for it, gotta problem with that? then sue me!  
(note reaction: please dont sue me :(!). Anyway as my fave charactors are Koyuki and Dororo (NINJAS ROCK :D) I have writen this!

Chichi: It was my idea to write something a little scary and end on humor!

=Keo=: Enjoy, read and reveiw, if you dont reveiw then I will beat you with my frying pan (*Shakes frying pan around) lol! }

"Where am I?" The little blue frog wondered as he looked curiously around at his surroundings, he appered to be in a village, a small village, but there was no-one around, at first he thought it was because they would all be in bed but his sences could pick up no signs of life. Not a sound could be heard exept for the ninja's quiet breathing, he took a step forward and gazed into the forrest surrounding the village, the only movement was a leaf fluttering in a soft breeze.  
"Koyuki-dono?... kerro-kun?... Anyone? he called out into the abandoned village, but as expected, no responce, the ninja shivered as a wave of nervosness struck him,  
he knew there was nothing to fear and yet the sence of no presence was eriee. Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping jolted the frog as he spun around and drew his sword, "Show yourself!" he called trying not to show his fear, no-one was in sight, no pressence and no more sound, the ninja breathed a sigh of relief as he went to put his sword back in its sheeth when all of a sudden he felt a freezing knife press againced his throte, he tryed to struggle and escape but the more he moved the more the sharp blade peirced his neck, he felf a drip of warm blood run down his throte as he gasped and tryed to get a look of his captor, a dark figure in a hooded cloak held the knife, behind him was a whord of others holding candles so that their faces showed in the darkness of the night, he couldnt make out any of the figures but some how he recognised them and yet he still could not sence their pressence. Without a word, one of the mob lifted his hand, finger pointing towards something,  
the blue frog turned his head slightly but not quite enough for the knife to do any more damage, he looked in the direction of the pointing finger and as he saw it, his little heart stopped.  
Too much horror to even gasp the little frog just stared wide eyed at the horrifying scene, tears poured from his eyes uncontrolably, "K-k-koyuki-dono?" he gasped at last,  
he felt sick to his stoumuc as he watched the unmoveing girl, she just lay there lifelessly on the ground, her eyes held no feeling, er mouth not in her useual smile but in a horrable screeming position. Not even noticeing, the knie drew deeper and deeper into the ninja frogs throte, his vision began to get blury, "Koyuki-dono, please, please be ok!"  
he called out before darkness overtook him.  
With a loud gasp Dororo shot up from his slumber, breathing heavly as if he had run a mile, the warm sweat on his skin turned icy in a moment. The frog swung his head around franticly looking around the room, he could hear the water mill churning outside and he saw his friend koyuki alive and well sleeping peacefully in her bed. The ninja breathed a sigh of relef, "just a nightmare" he assured himself, he lay back down and pulled up his quilt, "that dream was'nt real, it was just a silly mind trick, I must relax and regain my sleep" he mumbled to himslef.  
Suddenly a small twig crashed againced the window, probable blowen by the breeze outside, the sound alerted the frog he jumped so high he could have high the celing, "Just a twig,  
just a twig..." he repeted to himself feeling his heart pump faster as he remembered the part of his dream where the twig snapped, "There is nothing there"  
he sighed as he looked out the window, he suddenly let out a quiet shreek as two glowing eyes shon through the glass, the owl perched outside turned at the sound and flew off while Dororo scooted further away from the window. He looked up at Koyuki, she looked so peacefull, he always felt safe with her, he felt as if she would protect him and he wold protect her, what ever the cost, she was a true friend to him. The thought flashed through his mind for a moment to wake her and ask if he could sleep in her bed for that night as he would do with his mother as a young tadpole, but he quickly shook the thought with a blush, he wasnt a tadpole anymore and he wouldnt embbarris himself infront of his friend. "I just need to forget the dream and go to sleep" he sighed as she fourced his eyes shut and lay down, soon he heard the wind whistle through the small cracks in the wall, he shivered as icy air filled the room, the howling of a wolf in the distance echoed through the air,  
then a branch could be heard tap tap tapping on the glass of the window. The terrified frog curled up tightly into a ball with his hand over his eyes to stop them from opening,  
"I should not fear what does not exist,it is not the way of the ninja, this is foolish" he squeeked trying not to shiver. Carefully he opened one eye and peered out the window,  
before freezing in terror as he saw a dark shaddowed figure staring back with glowing white eyes, Dororo let out a quiet whimper as he ditched his morals and ran to the bedside of his friend.  
He reached up to the girls arm to nudge her awake, "Koyu..." he began before he was interupted by a loud screem that made bird four miles away fly off, Koyuki sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide open, screeming and shivering, she stopped after a few seconds nd breathed a sigh of releif, "ohh it was just a dream" she laughed nervously.  
She looked around and smiled as she saw everything in its place, "K-K-Koyuki-D-D-Dono...?" came a quiet voice fom above, the girl looked up and almost laughed as she saw her froggy friend clinging to the ceiling like a frighted cat, "Dororo what are you doing?" she giggled, he hopped down to the ground next to her,  
"I never knew you could screem so loudly Koyuki dono" he panted still out of breath. "I'm sorry D, I didnt mean to wake you, I just had the scaryest dream" the girl smiled as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, "It if fine Koyuki dono, I was awake anyway" the frog smiled back, "Listen... This might sound weird but can you sleep in my bed tonight,  
when I was little my friend used to let me sleep in her bed when I had bad dreams" the girl asked, Dororo smiled as he silently climbed into the opposite end of the bigger bed.  
"Good night koyuki dono" he mumbed, "Night Dororo" Koyuki smiled. Just before he went back to sleep, the blue frog peered back out the window, no dark figure,  
just the trees of the forrest, "Must have imagened it" he thought as he drifted off. Outside the little house lay three frogs semi-uncontious on the ground after haveing their eardrums bust by the screem, "Operation test the nightmare gas is a sucsess" Keroro grumbled as he gave a mean glare to Kururu who was laying with smashed glasses by the gas creating machine.

The end! 


End file.
